Marble MADNESS
by Erman Bullock
Summary: Find out what is so MAD about MARBLES?
1. Chapter 1

Red marble was enjoying a rather pleasant roll by the beach. Sure you might initially think it was blocky and boring, but trust me, it was. But to red marble, it was all she ever knew. Just another day in marble world. Blocky and uninteresting.

She couldn't be at any other place at the moment anyways. You see, this might not be a common fact to readers like you, but in Marble world, you never really choose where you end up. Sometimes, the world table (the platform in which held marble world) would tilt, after this action, each marble would roll somewhere else.

All of a sudden, blue marble went strolling by. Blue marble was a guy. They didn't talk or hook up though because they weren't anthropomorphic marbles, that's just nasty. Who would write about that anyway?

Oh, it looks like it's time to move, thought red Marble. Then off she went. She could have strolled into a bar, but that didn't happen. Instead, she rolled into a home hardware store. The marble on the register was none other than the notorious yellow marble. She was only on the register because she was trapped in a cage in the store with no hope of escaping, also she was a bit shy.

Yellow marble didn't say much because she was an inanimate object with no brain. This made her sad and feel envy for things that weren't useless in society. But then she realized that in the grand scheme of things, nothing mattered. So yellow decided not to think about it more.

While yellow marble was having an existential crisis, red marble was just sitting there. She couldn't do anything anyway because she was just a marble. Eventually, the world table shifted and she continued on her merry way; wherever that may be.

Being in a video game about marbles was alright, I guess. I mean, at least these marbles didn't exist in real life. They would probably just hate themselves after being used just once. I mean, who plays with marbles nowadays? Instead, these fake marbles fake hated themselves after being used just once. And two negatives make a positive, right? No, I guess not. Never mind.

It looked like the player playing marble madness just quit after only a few seconds. It was a pretty boring game after all. Out of a final act of spite, the player maliciously killed red marble. Just, you know, just because. If red marble had a family, do you think they would appreciate their mother dying for no reason? Yeah, that's messed up.

And don't think you're out of the blame. Just for reading this far, you are validating this fanfictions existence, and because this fanfiction exists, red marble died. You killed her. You monster. I knew where you live, how else am I on the screen you are looking at in your home. And if you aren't in your home, then whatever.


	2. Chapter 2

Why did you click on chapter 2? A second chapter needs to have substance; a reason to exist. So what was your mind as you clicked on chapter 2? I am sorry to break it to you, but this story had already started and ended- that's all a story does and ever has to go through. Did you even think about the story? It had given you all it could, but you still wanted more. At the end of its life, it wasn't enough for someone of the likes of you. I think someone is being a bit selfish...

Did you even think about Red when you made this decision? Red died in that story, and as a reader of that story, you fueled that concept with purpose and gave its idea fruition—as it lives in your mind now, her death has been conceived and executed in you. Now here we are… red is dead, and you're still expecting something more. I wonder what Red's family would think about you. I don't know for sure, but they probably didn't think: "oh darn, she's dead. Whatever, there must be something more interesting in chapter 2."

I guess now I have to do something about this. I can't do anything with your obsession with this story and your lack of sympathy in general, but now you have put me in a difficult situation… After all, I am under your control; you could have even ignored everything I said to you or even manipulated what I have said through your sick twisted mind. I am only words on a screen, after all, it's not like anything outside your mind is important to how you are perceiving this story. Anything I say has been predetermined to satisfy a reader such as yourself and is forced to be relevant to the fanfiction you choose.

So what now master? Would you like to see Red's family as they suffer? Would you like see that player who killed her in the story as they continue to care very little about Marble Madness (much like you)? How about adding a completely new storyline? Sure! Whatever, it's not like any of this matters… Oh, and please tell me whether you like this NEW story; since you cared so much about continuing the pain of the last one. Oh and don't worry, I will make sure this one is full of pain too because you like it so much.

…

It finally became closing time at a local arcade. Tim, an employee there, always loved this time of the day. He got to play every game he wanted, and there was no-one to stop him. He did have a manager that disliked this kind of conduct, but this wasn't a problem as Tim had already blackmailed him. The manager tended to give Tim the special treatment, after all, his life depended on it.

Tim jumped about and wondered what game he should play today. Of course, he didn't have a choice on the matter, as the reader chose a fanfiction about Marble Madness, therefore, the game he would choose had to reflect that matter. He didn't especially like Marble Madness, but it's not like that mattered. He loves Ms Pacman, but that was not what he was going to play.

Tim was suddenly shocked by the sight of a key marble missing, a red one in particular. Red just so happened to be his waifu, well at least, she would be if it wasn't for Yellow (he was kind of into the naughty girls). Anyway, red was not alive. It wasn't because she was shy or anything. It was because she was brutally killed by you… also by the sharp societal expectations of women. Actually, scratch that last part; that just sounds weird for some reason.

Tim threw the machine to the floor. However, it was already on the floor, so he simply tipped it over onto the floor. As there are many bottomless pits in Marble world, a few innocent marbles died. However, to Tim it didn't matter, he just lost someone he cared deeply about. Some marble that he deeply wished he had appreciated more while she was alive (maybe you should have done that too).

He toppled over many arcade cabinets in a crying rage where he tipped things over. People watching from the outside may think that this was a normal daily thing he did, but today he felt particularly upset. He had this marble shaped hole growing in his heart, one that may fit a marble that he cared about. He used to be a fun guy that obsessed with video games. The only thing left on his mind was self-harm, he blamed himself for this tragedy. Actually, he still blamed you, but he also blamed himself.

For months he stayed in his room, day after day missing work. After all, work was not a safe environment for him emotionally, also physically because some bratty kids kept punching him where it hurts. He would have been fired, but he made sure his manager suffered through his pain by continuously hanging over his head the one thing he regretted in his life.

He thought about Marble world. What it was like being in a world without movement or freewill? At least he knew what it was like to move, but still. It wasn't like the Marbles were sentient or anything though, they were just Marbles. Nothing more, nothing less. It was not like they could feel. Fortunately, Tim is at least written like something with feelings. Tim felt like doing something, though he wasn't sure of the consequences. The more days that passed, the more he felt like doing it.

It was inevitable. In order to understand Red, and to honour her life, he decided to become a red Marble himself. Of course, that wasn't possible, but he could always pretend by painting himself red and rolling around his room.

As a pathetic loser that Tim was, he still lived in his parents' house at the age of thirty. Naturally, there was some certain by his parents about his recent mental health state. Luckily there was only some, so Tim was free to be the marble he wanted to be. Never the less, their home life would never be the same again. He was eventually institutionalized and constantly treated for his illness. His family was forced to pay for expenses they couldn't afford and were left on the streets. Eventually, Tim joined them. However, as no-one could see him rolling across the street, he was eventually run over and killed.

…

See, this is what your "chapter 2" has brought us. This is the chapter 2 that you made such a big deal of. Are you happy? It looks like yet another family has been ruined on your part. If you're not happy, this would yet again be another thing that failed to satisfy your unrealistic standards; as meeting your standards were the reason for their suffering in the first place. If you're happy, then you are feeling happy at the expense of other people's happiness. Either way, I don't know what is wrong with you, but you are pretty messed up.

Please don't make me do this whole thing again… Pretty please :)


	3. Chapter 3

...


	4. Chapter 4

Really? Chapter 4? I don't know what exactly this fanfiction is stimulating that gnarled enigma that you somehow call a brain, but this has to stop. Just stop… I think someone may have a serious problem.

Why? What keeps justifying to you that this pain needs to continue. Is hearing about the pain everyone feels—including my own—just so appealing to you that you don't want it to stop. Is it me? Am I just that irresistible to you? Communication may just be one-sided, but please, I need you to help me understand what is going on.

What needs in your life are you so deprived of that this would possibly satisfy? IT'S-A FANFICTION. I would ask what kind of decisions in your life has gotten you up until this point, but I am sure you probably have already asked yourself at night; either that or you should.

Did someone hurt you? Is this your pathetic way of receiving some sort of validation that your meaningless life or from a feeling of helplessness, and you need to feel that your actions are being recognized. Because let me tell you… they have. You have been the one solely in charge of the eternal pain and suffering that everyone involved in this story has experienced. You have made a red marble suffer the cruellest fate… how despicable of you might I add? And Tim… I don't really want to even talk about him. But something that you might not have considered is how you made me suffer. Thanks for that, by the way.

Let me draw it out for you because as far as I know, you were born without a brain or a moral compass. You probably sold it for drug money. That or used it to buy someone to be your friend for an hour—because no one wants to be beside a poor filthy sadistic child. If this isn't driven away by your toxic personality, I am sure you probably have one of those faces only a deranged mother could love; I don't know, I just have that feeling.

That aside, you probably haven't realized how this sounds on paper. I am only supposed to exist for so long, and I fill a specific goal in a story. My comfort zone has been violated and mocked by the likes of you—without even my consent more or less. How shameless of you. It's not like I am attracted to cruelty.

I know I am just a series of words on the screen for you, but isn't the reader and author is supposed to be a special bond? I thought that maybe you and I… I thought. You know what, just forget it… baka.

What now all mighty one? What could you want now? I already gave you another story—one more that you should have gotten. Do you want another? It's not like you are going to answer me anyway, so why do I even need to bother. Why do I still exist?

…

…

…

Still there? Fine. Whatever. Here's something more, I guess. I think I have given up all of the efforts I have been trying to put into this. Which was a lot, in case you couldn't guess? It really breaks my heart that this is all a story means to you. Just something that deserves to only serve your twisted needs. Not even thinking about how the characters or author might feel in the process. I have feelings. I have needs. You really are selfish.

...

Blue marble was going about his day like he normally did. One moment at a time. But something felt a little barren in the world table without a key resident.

While blue marble never truly had feelings for red marble because he was an inanimate object, you could say that he loved her. Not in the way that a particular reader loves to cause pain, but in the way that a marble would love a different coloured marble. Needless to say, Blue marble was depressed that you brutally killed his beloved.

If only he had the opportunity to exist beside her more. Perhaps to spent a little less time with yellow because yellow may have been a negative influence on him—he didn't want to talk about it, so stop thinking about it jerk. Now, of course, this thought will never come into reality; because of you.

Blue marble didn't have a choice on whether he was going to die or not, that was completely dependent on what the story has determined his future to be. This was probably not in his favour, as the story is being written by someone who is being manipulated by a clearly disturbed child.

Since Blue marble had no choice on the matter, he decided to take his life and jump into the abyss. This happened to be when Tim tipped over the machine. So it was not Tim who killed Blue, It was you.

He wondered whether he would see red marble again. Perhaps in some sort of heaven—a place you will never know whether it exists or not. He wondered what it meant to die if you were never alive in the first place; not only because he was an inanimate object, but because the choices and substance in his life were worthless. However, in the end, he didn't think about anything because he was a marble, so that's probably my interpretation of what he would actually think if he were alive. He thought of that too, which made him depressed. But as much pain as this depression could give him, it couldn't hurt him as much as you did.

And you killed him.

The end.

So yeah…. How did you like that? I wasn't trying to impress you or anything-probably because you are a terrible person incapable of being impressed with anything but yourself- but I think you should at least appreciate it. It's based on a true story after all. In addition, I think it accurately portrays the feeling of pain one gets when they experience a person who is truly selfish. Wouldn't you agree?

That's all I got for you. So if you don't mind. Just exit out of this fanfiction and don't even think about a chapter 5.

"


End file.
